Pokemon Dynasty - Ranger and Rai
by SonicRanger
Summary: This is the story of how Ranger met her little friend Rai. Here you learn Rai's reason for not trusting humans, the start of their friendship, and even a first look at the infamous Poke-Thief and his partner, Rocketchu!


~Four Years Ago~

Ranger Willow smiled big, "We made it!" She and her pokemon partner, Ace the TOTODILE, stood in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. She sighed as she pulled off the hood of her jacket, the only protection she had from the rain, "Finally. I was worried we'd get stuck out in that rain."

Ace shook himself off as she shook out her damp ponytail, "Dile dile."

Then Nurse Joy walked over with a towel, "Hello there. Are you two alright?"

Ranger smiled, excepting the towel, "Yeah, we're ok. It wasn't raining too hard." They were all surprised by a loud rumble of thunder.

Nurse Joy sighed as she looked out the glass door, "Oh dear. It seems a terrible storm is on the way."

Then a big, strong man walked over. He was clearly a Dragon Master trainer, even if he was much stronger and bigger than other Dragon Masters Ranger had met on her journey, "Yeah. I'm worried other young trainers won't get here in time." He turned to a couple other guys who were there with their pokemon, "We should go make sure no one gets left out in this storm. It could be really dangerous." The others nodded.

Ranger smiled, "We'll help to! Ace is really go out in a storm! He can see through the most blinding storm and no rain can bother him. The more of us are out there, the better our chances of finding everyone." Ace nodded with a smile.

The Dragon Master smiled, "Alright, but be careful. Once the storm starts getting too bad, you'd best come back before you get trapped out there too. Alright?"

Ranger nodded with a smile, "No problem! Let's go!"

The rain was starting to pour hard as lightning lit up the sky. Ranger followed Ace to the edge of town, where a couple hills rolled off into the darkness. Ranger was surprised to see a boy out on closest hill, looking down into a well at the top. She noticed a few shaky trees nearby, blown dangerously hard by the strong winds. She climbed the hill, hoping she could get him to go to safety, "Hey! It's not safe out here!"

The boy didn't seem to hear her over the storm. He was still looking down the well. She continued up the hill, though the wind seemed to be trying to push her back down.

Suddenly, a tree came down nearby. The boy saw it, looked down the well once more. Ranger could make out a couple words, "...forget...worth...no chance...better off..." Then he ran off.

Ranger was a bit relieved to see he was seeing sense and started back down, "Come on, Ace, we'd better..."

As she took the third step down, she heard a voice. She stopped, unsure what she heard, but as she heard it again, she was certain it was a voice. A voice calling for help.

She turned back to the well, sure that was where it came from. She hurried up the hill, fighting the storm winds. Ace followed, as curious as she was. As she neared the well, she could hear the voice better.

The voice kept calling out for help, also calling a name. Bernard. Ranger felt certain, "Bernard? That must have been the boy who ran off just now." She finally reached the well and looked down in it.

Far below was the well bucket, being tossed around by the waters below. Ranger remembered someone mentioning the underground caves and tunnels under the whole town and figured the well lead right down into one of them. The rope had snapped about halfway down the well, leaving the bucket stranded below.

Hanging tightly to the bucket, which was slowly filling with water from the rough waves, was a pokemon. Ranger gasped to see what looked like a small RAICHU. It was the one calling for help. She felt shock, not only from hearing a pokemon speak like a human for the first time, but from the realization that the boy had left it. He abandoned his pokemon.

Then a crack of lightning lit up the sky, surprising Ranger and snapping her out of her thoughts. The little RAICHU kept calling for help, though it sounded weak as he struggled not to be dragged down by the rough currents. Ranger knew she had to help him, and fast.

She climbed up on the wall of the well and positioned herself so she could use her hands and feet to climb down. She glanced back at Ace, "Stay here. If I fall in, go get help, ok?" Ace looked worried, but nodded, knowing she would be ok. She inched down slowly and carefully, moving one leg or hand at a time. She spoke as she went, "Hang on, little guy, I'm coming."

She kept going, hearing the pokemon's voice clearly as he coughed weakly. Not only was he being tossed around by the rising water, but the water had to be pretty cold. She knew she had to hurry.

She listened to him call for Bernard, feeling sympathy as she climbed down. He couldn't have been very old. His voice was like that of a teenage boy. She could hear his fear, and also what sounded like misery. She could tell that he knew he was on his own. She felt all the more determined to save him.

Then she noticed him gasp. She looked down to see the bucket finally sink, leaving him to struggle against the rough waters. He cried for help, terrified. She moved a little faster, careful not to fall in. She was pretty far down, but that wasn't close enough to reach him.

She gasped when she didn't hear him anymore. She looked again to see he was gone. She took a deep breath and let herself fall into the water. Ace saw that and hurried off to get help, just as she asked him too. Ranger felt almost paralyzed by how cold the water was. She ignored the cold and looked around the dark water for the pokemon. She soon spotted him a little below her. He was out cold. She grabbed him in her arm and swam back up with him.

She gasped for air as she broke the surface of the water, rain still pouring down the well. She kept the weak little pokemon's head up so he could breathe. It was then she realized something odd about the RAICHU.

In fact, she realized it wasn't a RAICHU at all; it was actually a PIKACHU. It's fur was orange instead of yellow and its cheeks were yellow instead of red, just like a RAICHU. She noticed he had brown hair bangs, the tips of his ears that should have been black were brown, and his little hands were brown too, just like a RAICHU's hands would be. He was perfectly colored to be a RAICHU, but he was definitely a PIKACHU. Ranger was amazed; it was another specially colored pokemon.

She held tightly to the weak little pokemon as she waited for help to arrive. She knew Ace would have seen her fall in and hurry off for help. She waded in the cold water, focused on staying afloat until Ace returned with help.

After a few more minutes, someone called down the well, "Hello down there? You ok?"

Ranger smiled, "Yeah! A little cold, but we're ok!" After awhile, Ranger had been brought back up by a rope and quickly wrapped in a warm blanket. There were two strong men and Nurse Joy from the nearby Pokemon Center. Ranger never once let go of the PIKACHU.

Just then, a large tree started to topple. They all moved back as the tree landed on top the well, smashing it to pieces and completely blocking it off. Ranger was grateful they got out when they did, or they would have been trapped.

One of the two men spoke sternly, "You should be more careful, young lady. You're lucky you've got such a good pokemon looking out for you." Ace smiled as Nurse Joy, who was in boots, a rain coat, and rain hat, pet his head.

Ranger looked at the PIKACHU kindly, "I had to go down. This poor little guy would have drowned if I hadn't. His trainer abandoned him."

The man sighed, "That's a shame. This generation of Pokemon Trainers have certainly grown off basis, being so cruel to their pokemon. In my day, Pokemon Trainers were in it for the friendship with their pokemon." He smiled and lifted Ranger into his arms, "Now come on. Let's get you out of the cold." With that, they headed all back to the Pokemon Center.

Ranger watched the sleeping PIKACHU on the bed. She was sitting in a chair next to it after he had been patched up by Nurse Joy. He had a warm rag on his head for the cold he'd gotten from being in those freezing waters and a couple bandages around his arm and ear. Apparently he got scraped up, probably from falling in. Nurse Joy felt it safe to assume he was in the bucket when it snapped and he fell in. Probably got scraped by the stone walls going down.

Ranger felt pity for the little Pokemon. He was small and frail, sneezing every so often and even shivering. Ranger pulled up the second blanket to keep him warm. She herself was pretty cold too, though she hadn't been down there as long as he was. She was wearing a thick sweater and sweatpants that were too big for her and was wrapped in a warm blanket. They were Nurse Joy's clothes, so they were fairly big on a short girl like her.

She sighed and leaned back in the chair. As she did, a pokemon walked over. It was her friend Loren the ABSOL, who she'd gotten from the Pokemon Ranger Union a few weeks ago. He laid his head on her lap, looking thoughtful.

She smiled and rubbed her hand over his head, "I'm ok, Loren. You don't have to worry about me." She looked over at the PIKACHU, "I'm just worried about this poor little guy. It's so sad that his trainer left him."

Loren looked at the sick little pokemon as he coughed weakly, "Sol."

Ranger woke to someone giving her a little shake. She opened her eyes to see Ace. He looked a little worried as he tried to wake her. She noticed she was sitting in the chair, laying her upper body on the bed, "Huh? What is it, Ace?"

Ace poined to the bed. She looked and gasped. The PIKACHU was gone. She sat up and hurried out, Ace following her.

She reached the front waiting room to see the PIKACHU arguing with Loren and her lastest pokemon, the male NIDORAN Venom. They were blocking the way to the door. Venom looked at stern and tough as ever, speakly bluntly with the PIKACHU. To Ranger's surprise, the PIKACHU was speaking like a PIKACHU. She found it strange; she was sure he spoke like a human in the well.

Watching them was Nurse Joy, who looked worried, "Please don't argue. Little PIKACHU, you're still sick. You really should get some rest."

Ranger then noticed the PIKACHU shiver slightly. Under his eyes were dark and his cheeks were dull, sparking a weakly. Ranger was surprised to see the electricity wasn't yellow; it was blue.

The PIKACHU continued to argue with Venom, though Ranger noticed how hoarse he sounded. Loren looked kind as he tried to speak with the PIKACHU, but the PIKACHU wouldn't have it.

Nurse Joy turned to Ranger, "That PIKACHU is trying to leave, but your pokemon won't let him."

Ranger sighed, "No surprise. My pokemon do take it upon themselves to help others. Loren formally worked in the Pokemon Ranger Union, so helping those in need is in his nature. Venom is used to working with stubborn pokemon, and he's very sweet deep down. They know the PIKACHU isn't well and won't let him go until he is."

The PIKACHU stomped his foot, "Chu chu! Pika pi chu!"

Venom scoffed, "Nido. Doran nido nidoran."

The PIKACHU growled, his cheeks sparking stronger. He faced Venom and used a blue bThunderbolt/b. Ranger was amazing by both the color and the power. Loren hopped back out of the way, but Venom took the hit. Venom didn't even flinch. That surprised the PIKACHU. Venom scoffed and used bDouble Kick/b. The PIKACHU was knocked back hard by the first hit. He groaned weakly, unable to get up. He coughed as he glared at Venom. Venom only watched him, annoyed with the PIKACHU's stubborness. Venom simply turned and walked off.

Nurse Joy looked worried, "Oh dear, please don't fight."

Ranger spoke, "Its ok, Venom won't hurt him. He's just making the PIKACHU realize how weak he really is. He used the move very lightly. Venom's always been very good with controling his own strength."

Ranger walked over to the PIKACHU and kneeled down, "You're not well. Please come back to bed."

The PIKACHU looked annoyed, turning away from her. Venom gave him a 'don't-be-foolish' look. The PIKACHU turned from him and tried to get to his feet on his own, but he was too weak and fell back down. Ranger spoke softly, "Let me help." She gently picked him up. He didn't look at her, letting her continue. He simply stared at the floor, both annoyed and stubborn.

Ranger walked back into the room with him and Nurse Joy, then laid him comfortably in the bed. All the while, he refused to look at them. Ace watched with Loren as Ranger pulled the blankets up to his chin and sat in the chair next to him.

She sighed, "I know you don't want to be here, but you have to get better. No one wants you to get any worst. The storm may have eased up over night, but its still not safe, especially for a sick pokemon. Please try to understand." The PIKACHU still didn't look at her, staying utterly silent.

Ranger sighed, "Well, try to get some rest." With that, she left the room.

The PIKACHU glanced at her, watching her leave, then sighed and closed his eyes. He knew he wasn't going anywhere, so he let himself rest. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep. Though, he never noticed Venom watching from the doorway. The tough little pokemon sighed and left.

Later that day, Ranger picked up the phone and called a familiar number. The screen flicked on to reveal Professor Juniper. She smiled, "Good afternoon, Ranger!"

Ranger smiled back, "Hey, Professor Juniper! How are you?"

She chuckled, "I'm doing just fine. How are you doing? Having fun on your journey?"

Ranger nodded, "Yeah, everything's been great!" She turned to her pokemon, "In fact, meet my little team! This is Loren the ABSOL, Venom the NIDORAN, and you remember Ace!"

Venom and Ace hopped on Loren's back so the Professor could them. Professor Juniper smiled, "My, what a fine little crew! And so strong too. You're doing a wonderful job with them, Ranger!" Then she looked curious, "And that one back there?"

Ranger was confused until she looked behind her. There was the PIKACHU walking out of the room. He saw her and looked away, holding out the empty little cup he was carrying. Ranger understood, "Are you thristy again?" He nodded, still not looking at her.

Ranger turned to the Professor, "Could you give me a moment, Professor?"

Professor Juniper smiled, "Sure. Go right ahead."

Ranger sat the phone down and walked over to the PIKACHU, "Ok, I'll go get you more water. You can wait for me back in bed, ok?"

He handed her the cup and walked back into the room. Ranger was glad he was cooperating now as she went to fill the cup with water. Once she finished, she brought it back into the room where the PIKACHU was waiting in bed. She sat the cup down in front of him, "There you go. Do you need anything else?" He shook his head softly as he watched out the window.

She wondered if he was thinking about his trainer. Something told her he didn't realize he wasn't coming back, but it pained her to have to tell him. She decided she would wait until he was recovered, then try talking to him about it. She stood up, "Well, call me if you need anything else." He simply nodded.

She walked back over to the phone, where Ace was busy dueling with Venom on the floor as she watched. She smiled, impressed by how strong they were. Venom was almost untouchable while Ace was very swift. Loren stood by the phone, also watching the fight.

She smiled and picked up the phone, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Professor."

Professor Juniper smiled, "Not at all. Your pokemon have been keeping me entertained by a quick pokemon battle. They're both very strong. You've done a wonderful job training them."

Ranger smiled, "Well, I can't take much of the credit. I've actually only had Venom for a week. His strength is all his own. Never trained, yet the strongest pokemon I've ever met."

Professor Juniper giggled, "Yes, some wild pokemon train themselves very well. To have captured a pokemon as determined to be strong as Venom is very rare. It takes a very strong trainer to catch that kind of pokemon. That kind of fighter will put up a very hard fight to avoid being kept by a trainer."

Ranger smiled, "Actually, he let me catch him. I guess he really wanted to join me."

Professor Juniper's smile was very kind, "He must really like you then."

Ranger looked over at Venom, who was still dueling with Ace, "Yeah, well I like him too. He's very sweet under that hard shell of his. All three of them are sweet. They've really been looking out for me." Loren smiled as she pet his head.

Professor Juniper looked at Ranger, "What about that RAICHU I just saw? If he's not yours, who's is he? He looked pretty ill."

Ranger sighed, "I rescued him last night from drowning in a nearby well. The waters were freezing and rising fast during a really bad storm."

Professor Juniper nodded, "Yes, I saw about the storm on TV. I was hoping you would have been indoors during that. You could have been hurt."

Ranger sighed, "Well, a boy abandoned him in the well. We figured he fell in when the bucket rope snapped. Though why he was in the well to begin with, we're still not sure. He's recovering from a cold he caught from the freezing water."

Professor Juniper looked sad, "Poor thing. How could anyone just leave their RAICHU like that?"

Ranger smiled, "Actually, he's not a RAICHU. He's a PIKACHU that's colored like a RAICHU. Amazing, huh?"

Professor Juniper looked surprised, "You don't say. My, how interesting." She smiled, "Before I met you, I never noticed these strangely colored pokemon, now I see some of the most unusual pokemon. I've actually been taking pictures whenever I see one. I'll send them to you right now."

Just then, pictures printed out of the fax machine nearby. Ranger picked up the pictures and looked through them. There was a red TENTACOOL peeking out of the water, a blue GASTLY scaring a couple kids at night, a PIGIOTTO with silver wings, and a white CHESPIN. Ranger smiled, "Wow. These are amazing, Professor!"

Professor Juniper giggled, "I'm glad you like them. I'm still collecting pokemon in the area, so I see plenty of pokemon everyday. I carry a camera around my neck whenever I go out now in hopes of spotting one of your special pokemon."

Ranger smiled, "Actually, I think I finally came up with a proper name for them. How about Un-Genetic Pokemon?"

Professor Juniper smiled, "I think that's a wonderful term to use. They can be catagorized as major or minor Un-Genetic Pokemon. That PIKACHU would be a major, while the pokemon in the pictures would be minors."

Ranger smiled excitedly, "That sounds great! Then it's settled!"

Professor Juniped giggled, "And you will be their professor. The Un-Genetic Pokemon Professor Willow. I think it has a nice ring to it."

Ranger blushed, "Really? Me a Professor like you?"

Professor Juniper nodded, "Of course! You're the one that discovered them and you're the one researching them."

Ranger smiled, "But I still have no idea what makes them Un-Genetic."

Professor Juniper winked at her, "You will. All in do time. After all, discoveries don't happen over night. They take time and patience. If anyone can learn their secrets, its you. I believe in you."

Ranger smiled proudly, "Thank you, Professor. I promise to do my best."

Professor Juniper smiled, "I'll let you go then. Give me a call next time you learn more. Maybe next time you'll know something from your new little PIKACHU friend."

Ranger sighed, "Who can say? So far he refuses to talk to me." She smiled, "Strangely enough, he can speak like a human. And I saw his lightning power is blue instead of yellow. It's really quite incredible."

Professor Juniper smiled, "It certainly sounds like it. I do hope you can learn something from him. He may be a key to discovering more about Un-Genetic Pokemon."

Ranger nodded, "I'll try, but maybe later on. He still has to fully recover, and I don't think he knows his trainer isn't coming back yet. He has a few bumps to take before I bother him with anything else. Once he recovers, I'll tell him about his trainer. After he takes that and he comes to feel more comfortable with me, then I'll see about learning more from him."

Professor Juniper smiled, "That sounds like a good plan. Well, I wish you luck with it. Enjoy your adventure, Ranger. Oh, and don't forget the seminar coming up in the next town."

Ranger gasped, "Oh right, I forgot all about it! I'll have to ask Nurse Joy to watch the little guy while I'm gone later."

Professor Juniper smiled, "Well, I hope you make it. Professor Oak is looking forward to meeting you. I've told him all about you and your little discoveries."

Ranger smiled, "I'll be sure to do that. Bye, Professor!"

She smiled back, "Bye, Ranger! Good luck!" With that, she hung up.

Ranger hung up the phone and turned to her team, "Well, I guess I'd better go talk to Nurse Joy."

The PIKACHU woke to voices. He opened his eyes and saw Ranger talking with Nurse Joy in the doorway. Ranger sighed, "It's just until I get back. I just can't miss this seminar. It would mean a lot to me if you could keep him here while I'm gone."

Nurse Joy smiled kindly, "I don't mind at all. Though, I don't know if he'll stay once you and your pokemon leave."

The PIKACHU listened as Ranger smiled, "I think he'll be fine. I'll be back right after the seminar. That shouldn't be more than an hour. I'll be right in the next town."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Alright then. I'll keep a close eye on him while you're gone."

Ranger smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Nurse Joy."

The PIKACHU became annoyed. He hopped out of the bed and walked over to the window. They weren't paying attention as they spoke, so neither of them noticed the PIKACHU open the window and slip out silently. He hopped down to the ground carefully and walked off.

Ranger looked back at the bed and gasped, "He's gone!" They noticed the open window, which made Ranger groan, "Boy, is he stubborn."

Venom and Loren walked in to see what happened. Venom saw the open window and groaned. He ran off, Loren and Ace following. Ranger and Nurse Joy saw them go and went after them.

iPoke-Translator:bOn/b/i

The PIKACHU wasn't too far away when Venom finally caught up to him. Venom stopped just behind him, "Stop!" The PIKACHU stopped and glanced back. Venom sighed, "Why must you be so stubborn?"

The PIKACHU looked mad, "I'm not being stubborn. I'm better now, so I have a right to leave." He turned away, "I don't like doctors, I don't like that lady's CHANSYs, and I don't trust that dumb girl. She's determined to keep me in that place when I still have to get back. I have to go find Bernard."

Loren stopped at Venom's side with Ace on his back, "Bernard? Who's that?"

The PIKACHU looked a little sad, "My trainer. I have to go find him. He's probably wondering where I am."

Venom was blunt, "No he's not."

The PIKACHU turned to him, annoyed, "Yes, he is. I'm one of his strongest pokemon."

Venom's eyes were deadset on the PIKACHU, "And how did you get that way?"

The PIKACHU was silent, looking at the ground. Loren understood, "Must have been hard. Being raised by a cruel trainer."

The PIKACHU scoffed, facing them, "No, it wasn't! He wasn't cruel, he was determined! He wanted to be the strongest and so did I! There's nothing wrong with that! I have no regrets!"

Ace looked thoughtful, "Are you sure?"

The PIKACHU crossed his arms, "Yes, I am. Now leave me alone. I'm not your problem."

Venom spoke, "No, you're not, but you are Ranger's, so as her pokemon we're going to help her. If she wants to help you, we'll help her do that."

The PIKACHU scoffed and started walking away, "Just leave me alone."

Venom sighed, "You know he abandoned, don't you?" The PIKACHU stopped.

Loren turned to Venom, "I don't think Ranger wanted him to know yet."

Venom kept his eyes on the PIKACHU, "I don't think he's as confused as he tries to be. He knows exactly what happened last night with his trainer. That's why he's so stubborn. He's trying not to believe it, but he knows its true."

The PIKACHU turned on him, looking furious as he gave off blue sparks. Venom wasn't at all intimidated, "He knows he was abandoned."

The PIKACHU glared at him, but Venom only watched calmly. For a moment, the PIKACHU looked ready to attack Venom, but his anger slowly melted to something else. Bitter disappointment and heartbreak.

Venom sighed, "That's why he's giving Ranger so much trouble. His anger with his trainer is now his hate and distrust to all humans. That's what's really going on here." He glanced up at the PIKACHU, "Isn't that right?"

The PIKACHU didn't say a word as he watched Venom. Then he turned away and walked a couple steps from them. He stopped and sat on the ground, his back to them as his ears hung miserably. The PIKACHU stared at the ground as rain drops started to dot the dirt in front of him. He was silent.

iPoke-Translator: bOff/b/i

Ranger and Nurse Joy soon reached them to see the sad scene. Ranger walked over to her pokemon, "What happened?"

Ace and Loren looked up at Ranger, then sympathetically at the sad little PIKACHU. Ranger understood, "You guys told him about his trainer." That made the PIKACHU tense up against his deep pain.

Ranger sighed and walked over to the miserable little pokemon. She went down on her knees next to him. He didn't acknowledge her presence, still staring at the ground. Ranger spoke softly, "I'm sorry, little guy."

"Rai."

Ranger looked down at the PIKACHU. He was still staring at the ground as he spoke again, "Its not little guy. My name is Rai. Like in i'RAI'/iCHU."

Ranger smiled kindly, "Ok then, Rai. My name is Ranger."

Rai spoke softly, "Bernard left me in that well." He sighed, "He wanted the stone that was believed to be deep in it's caves. I searched those caves and found it, but not before the waters started to rise. He threatened that he wouldn't pull me back up unless I brought it with me. Though, as he pulled me up, the rope snapped and I fell in, dropping the stone. I nearly drowned." He glanced up at her, "But you came in and saved me. Why?"

Ranger smiled, "Because everyone needs a friend. A real friend." Rai watched her, then looked at the ground.

Nurse Joy spoke as the rain fell a little harder, "Um, perhaps we should all go back inside. We wouldn't want you to get sick again, Rai. You only just started to recover."

Rai sighed, "Fine." He stood up and they all headed back to the Pokemon Center.

A short while after arriving back at the Pokemon Center, Ranger sighed in the doorway as she watched Rai laying in the bed. He looked deep in thought. She turned to her team, "Let's get going, gang. We don't want to be late for the seminar." With that, Ranger walked out and headed for the exit. She never noticed Rai sit up and watch her go.

As she went, she ran into one of the men who helped her out of the well the night before. After hearing where she was headed, he offered to drive her in his truck.

They walked out to the truck, the sky now clear and sunny, and Ranger let Loren and Venom hop in the back of the truck. Ranger closed the back and headed for the front to find Ace wasn't alone with the man on the front seat. Sitting with his arms crossed, staring at the floor, was Rai. Ranger smiled, "Coming along, Rai?"

He sighed, "I'm bored. Sitting around makes me edgey."

Ranger hopped into the truck next to them in the middle seat, "Then you're more than welcome to come along." She closed the door and waved to Nurse Joy, "I'll let Rai come with me. See you later, ok?"

She waved back with a smile, "Ok. Try to avoid any fighting. He's still a bit ill, so it would be best to keep him resting."

Ranger called back at the man drove off, "We'll do that! Bye!" Ace hopped on Ranger's lap and waved back with a big smile.

They drove through the beautiful country for some time. The pokemon enjoyed the soft breeze and beautiful scenary. Ace stood on Ranger's lap and watched the world pass by. Rai even hopped up on the dashboard to watch the world. Ranger watched him with a smile.

After about an hour, they finally reached the next town. Ranger hopped out and smiled at the man, "Thanks again, Mr. Calloway."

Mr. Calloway smiled, "Sure thing, kid. Enjoy that seminar!" With that, he drove off.

Loren smiled up at Ranger, "Sol absol."

Ranger giggled, "I think he was nice too."

They all walked towards the large building in town where a large banner hung. It said "Professors Senimar : Pokemon Evolution Studies".

Ranger smiled, "I'm really looking forward to this! I hear Professor Oak himself will be here explaining Pokemon Evolution!" She turned to Rai, who was sitting on Loren's back with Venom.

Rai hopped off of Loren and sat next to the building, "I'll wait out here if its all the same. I promise not to run off."

Ranger smiled, "Ok, that's fine. Just remember, no fighting."

Venom hopped down and laid in the grass next to Rai, "Nidoran."

Rai sighed, crossing his arms, "I don't need baby-sat."

Ranger smiled, "I don't think that's why he's staying, Rai. He probably just wants to skip out too, plus I'm sure you could use the company."

Loren smiled and sat by Venom, "Sol, absol sol."

Rai sighed, "I don't own this spot. You can sit where you want. I don't really care." That made Loren chuckle.

Ranger turned to Ace, "You coming, pal?" Ace nodded. She turned to her pokemon, "Well then, I shouldn't be too long. Please try to stay here till I get back out, ok?" Loren and Venom nodded and Ranger walked inside with Ace.

iPoke-Translator : bOn/b/i

Rai sighed, "So, how long do these seminar things last?"

Venom spoke as he laid on his back, "An hour or so."

Loren curled up comfortably in the grass, closing his eyes, "You'd be surprised how much Professors have to explain about their knowledge of pokemon."

Rai scoffed, "Why don't they just ask us pokemon? We know about us better than any human."

Venom smirked, "Oh really? Ever hear of Mega Evolution?"

Rai blinked at him, "What?"

Venom grinned, "Precisely. We have as much to learn about ourselves as humans have to discover. Its all about teamwork. Humans and pokemon work together to discover the secrets of the world and all those who live in it."

Loren opened one eye to look at Rai, "Take you for example. You're what is now called an Un-Genetic pokemon."

Rai looked confused, "What's that?"

Venom sat up, "You're a PIKACHU, but you look like a RAICHU. Why is that?"

Rai shrugged, "I don't know. I've always been like this. When I was a PICHU, everyone guessed maybe I was just a shiny PICHU cause I was colored like a PIKACHU, but when I evolved as Bernard's pokemon, I became like this."

Loren smiled, "Well, you're the kind of pokemon Ranger takes great interest in. She wants to discover what makes pokemon so unique, like you. Not only do you look like a RAICHU, but you also have blue lightning. That's far from average, and I mean that in a nice way."

Rai sighed, "Yeah, I get it. My parents used to constantly tell me I was special cause I was shiny, but then I evolved with Bernard. He said looks meant nothing, it was strength that defined a pokemon."

Venom smirked coldly, "At least he was right on something."

Loren yawned, "Well, I know Ranger is very curious to learn more from you for her research. Though, she won't ask until you're more comfortable with her."

Rai was silent a moment, but just before he could say anything, someone stepped up in front of them. They looked and where surprised. It was a boy all in red and white. Loren was a bit surprised, "Who's that?"

Venom looked over the shady human, "I don't trust him. Keep your guard up."

The boy grinned, his upper-face hidden, only his green eyes seen, "Hello there."

With the boy was RAICHU with red eyes that were more human-like than pokemon-like. He grinned down at Rai, "Hey there, wannabe."

Rai gave him a bored look, "Who are you two?"

The boy grinned bigger, "A talking RAI..." He smirked, "No. A PIKACHU. Strangely colored, but definitely a PIKACHU. How very interesting. And it talks, no less. You must be quite special, little guy."

Rai crossed his arms, "It's not little guy. The name's Rai."

The boy tipped his cap, "Rai. My mistake." He grinned, "I'm called the Poke-Thief, greatest thief in all the world.

The RAICHU smirked, "And they call me Rocketchu. Rocketchu the RAICHU."

Venom sighed, "Wouldn't you have to be a ireal/i pokemon to be a RAICHU?" That earned a cold look from Rocketchu.

Rai was confused, "What does that mean? Isn't he a real pokemon?"

The boy smirked, understanding Rai, "Ah, your friend's pretty clever."

Rocketchu smirked coldly, "Not bad, but you're a little off. I'm what is the beginning of Perfected Pokemon."

Rai scoffed with a grin, "Well, if he's not a pokemon, then what is he? A robot?"

The boy grinned, "The correct term is artificial lifeform."

Rai was shocked, "So wait. He really are some kind of robot? You're kidding."

Rocketchu laughed, "This coming from a PIKACHU desperate to be a RAICHU. A little fur dye ain't gonna make you evolve, squirt."

Rai stood up, "Hey! This ain't fur dye! I naturally look like this!"

Rocketchu smirked, "If you say so, wannabe."

The boy spoke, "Well, a special little pokemon like you would make quite a mark in my collection." He brought out a small, flat black and violet disk. He grinned dangerously, "They don't call me the Poke-Thief for nothing."

Rai gasped, "Uh oh."

The boy tossed the disk, letting it fly right at Rai. Venom gasped and jumped in the way. The disk tapped him and popped into back and violet pokeball. It opened and captured him.

Rai and Loren gasped, "Venom!"

Suddenly, the ball opened and Venom was released. He landed back on the ground, but then collapsed weakly. Rai and Loren were quickly at his side. Rai felt worried about him, "Venom! Venom, are you ok?"

The boy groaned as the ball flew back into his hand, "Dang it. Not again."

Rocketchu crossed his arms, glanced up at his boss, "What's the deal, boss? That's the third time that's happened."

The boy rubbed his chin in thought as he watched Rai and Loren, "I can't be sure. But I can't go wasting my Capture Balls like this until I know. I thought the last two were just program problems or even just faulty balls, but now I'm sure something is different about that NIDORAN and the two others from the pokemon I commonly capture."

Rai turned to them, looking angry, "You creeps! You think you can just show up and capture me?" His cheeks sparked, "Not a chance."

Loren turned to Rai, "Don't be proud, Rai. Venom didn't take that hit just so you could get captured anyways."

Rai looked brave, "I didn't need him to do it at all. I can handle myself just fine."

Rocketchu laughed, "Is that right, wannabe? Well then, let's test that." He grinned, "Try battling with me."

Rai faced him, "Fine by me."

Venom groaned as he got to his feet, "You're still too weak to fight."

Rai looked annoyed, "But..!"

Venom was dead serious, "Don't be an idiot. I'm finally starting to see a decent pokemon in you, so don't ruin it by making this mistake. I'd hope to see that you're better than that."

Rai was silent, Venom's words surprising him. He sighed, "Fine." He crossed his arms and turned from Rocketchu, "Maybe another time, robo-chu. Wouldn't be much of a fight if you fought me while I'm still sick."

Rocketchu smirked, "Sure, you just keep telling yourself that. You're still a coward." Rai's cheeks sparked, but he didn't turn back to him.

The boy sighed, "Such a pity. I was really hoping to add this one to my collection. Afraid I'll have to pass this one up, this time." He grinned coldly, "But if we do cross paths again, I will be adding you to my collection, ilittle guy/i." He turned and started off with a wave, "See you around, Rai. Let's go, Rocketchu."

Rocketchu smirked, "Later, wannabe." With that, he left with his master.

Rai sighed as he, Venom, and Loren watched them go, "What a weird duo." The other two nodded.

Venom sighed, sitting down in the grass, "I'm glad you didn't fight back, by the way. Its takes true strength to hold back your pride, especially when you know you're strong."

Rai sat with a scoff, "You two may not believe it, but I really did become stronger with Bernard. I owe him a lot." He looked a little sad as he watched the breeze blowing the nearby flowers around, "Even if he doesn't feel the same way for me." He sighed sadly, "Yeah, he was a jerk, he was cold, he was really hard, but it made me stronger. I became fast and strong and brave for it. He made sure I became the best I could be, no matter how hard I had to push myself."

Loren smiled, "I know the feeling. I was trained by someone a lot like that. Fearless and hard as steel, but he wasn't that way because he was cruel, he did it because he cared. He wanted me to be my best for my sake, not his. I believe that's what separates your trainer from other hard trainers. He didn't push you for your sake. You just happen to be a good-hearted young pokemon who made the most out of it."

Rai sighed, leaning back against the wall, "You're probably right. I just can't believe he left me to die like that." He looked away, mad, "I guess it was my own fault for thinking a human could care about me."

Venom watched him, thoughful, "You know, not all humans are like that. Ranger isn't. She's been trying to help you, just as she's helped us and others." He sighed, "You could at least try to be a little more grateful to her. She is trying to help you. I know you can't help feeling a little bitter after what your trainer did, but you can't ignore the good she's done for you, even as you continued to give her a hard time. She didn't have to, but she did, and you should show a little gratitude."

Rai was silent a moment, then sighed, "Fine, I guess." With that, the three pokemon relaxed in the sunlight and waited.

About an hour and a half later, Ranger walked into the Pokemon Center, "We're back!"

Nurse Joy smiled to see them, "Oh good, you'll all back! And it seems Rai is still with you! That's good. I was worried he'd run off again."

Rai sighed, "Nah. Not like I have anywhere to go."

Ranger smiled, "You know, Rai. If you want, you could come along with me on my journey."

Rai looked away, "No thanks."

Ranger sighed, "I understand. It must still be pretty upsetting that Bernard left you. I can understand if you don't want anything to do with Pokemon Trainers anymore because of it." She smiled softly, "But if you think I would ever do something like that to you, you're wrong. I'm not Bernard. I would never leave my friend behind, not ever." Rai was silent, listening to her. She smiled, "I didn't leave you in that well, did I? We weren't even friends yet and I already wasn't willing to leave you."

Rai thought about it, then sighed, "Fine. I suppose I could stick with you, but only until I can think of what else to do with myself. Like I said, I don't actually have anywhere to go right now. Plus, I hate not having a challenge." He glanced at her, "But get this straight, we're not friends. I don't even know you."

Ranger smiled and crouched down in front of him, "Well, let's fix that." She held out her hand with a kind smile, "I'm Ranger Willow."

Rai looked at her, then at her hand. He groaned and shook her hand, "Rai."

Ranger giggled, "Well, Rai, welcome to the team."

Rai pulled his hand back, "Only for the time being."

Ranger smiled, "Of course. Welcome to the team ifor the time being/i."

Rai crossed his arms, "So, does this mean I don't have to stay in bed anymore? We can leave?"

Ranger turned to Nurse Joy, "I guess after a quick check up with Nurse Joy, she can decide. Right, Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy smiled, "Actually, from how he looks, he should be fine to leave, just so long as he doesn't push himself too hard over the next couple days. Get plenty of rest and try not to fight until you've fully recovered."

Ranger stood up, "Then I guess we're set to go! Ready, Rai?"

Rai sighed, "I suppose."

Ranger turned to her team, "Then let's go be champions, team!" She and her pokemon cheered.

Rai watched her silently. Her smile and friendly personality was still new to him. Though, her positive nature did remind him of his parents.

He smirked, i Maybe this human girl might not be so bad after all./i


End file.
